Jessica Alba
Background Jessica Marie Alba (born April 28, 1981) is an American television and film actress. She began her television and movie appearances at age 13 in Camp Nowhere and The Secret World of Alex Mack. Alba rose to prominence as the lead actress in the television series Dark Angel. Alba later appeared in various films including Honey, Sin City, Fantastic Four, Into the Blue, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer and Good Luck Chuck. Alba is considered a sex symbol and often generates media attention for her looks. She appears frequently on the "Hot 100" section of Maxim and was voted number one on AskMen.com's list of "99 Most Desirable Women" in 2006, as well as "Sexiest Woman in the World" by FHM in 2007. The use of her image on the cover of the March 2006 Playboy sparked a lawsuit by her, which was later dropped. She has also won various awards for her acting, including the Choice Actress Teen Choice Award and Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television, and a Golden Globe nomination for her lead role in the television series Dark Angel. Bio Intial Weight: Intial Measurments: First Year with F-Tech Jessica Alba was the first one of Stacie Greene's two year clients as well as serving as a good test subject for some of F-Tech's experimental equipment. Initially Jessica's stay started out similarly to other clients, at first she was fed by machines to expedite the process of her fattening but Stacie soon found that an extremely fat woman would feed herself given enough time and scrapped said arms after phase 1. Additives in the food to make them more addicting soon had Jessica longing for more. After the first month her weight had gone from a slim 123 pounds to a plumper 142 pounds, most of settled in her more pronounced rear. Until the end of the first month Jessica kept herself in a state of denial for the better part of it, her shock would prove to be a mistake and she would be punished for it by testing out a new chemical for F-Tech causing a sudden weight gain of 18 pounds in a week. At the end of her first phase Jessica's body was showing its new much more pronounced curves as she weighed 246 pounds. Phase 2 saw Stacie perform even more tests on Jessica's new bulging body with a new massage oil now regularly used by F-Tech. The oil caused fat to build in parts it was used on as well as performing all the same actions as that of regular massage oil. The oil also made the one being massaged completely unaware of its effects, Jessica had the oil routinely applied to her back and buttocks everyday throughout phase 2. The first month of phase 2 found Jessica at 273 pounds most of it in her greatly inflated rear. The end of phase 2 found Jessica well over the 300 pound mark sitting at a hefty 363 pounds and Stacie had one more year left. Category:F-Tech Clients